Luna Diary
'Luna Diary '''is the 9th episode of Season 30. Summary Romeo and Night Ninja steal Luna Girl’s secret diary so they can read all her personal thoughts and secrets just to find her weaknesses. Now the PJ Masks must get her diary back from the two nighttime villains before all of Luna Girl’s thoughts and secrets are out! Plot The episode begins with Luna Girl helping the PJ Masks get some harvest loon eggs back from Romeo and Night Ninja. Luna Girl was fed up by them sabotaging the magical animals of the Fantasy Forest and their eggs, as she used her Luna Magnet’s beam to freeze both Romeo and Night Ninja. Then as they were caught in the beam, Luna Girl laughed and spun them around until she lets go of the button and the beam shuts off, sending both the nighttime villain boys flying and screaming in unison, “WE’LL GET YOU FOR THIS, LUNA GIRL!!!” and their minions ran to catch them. After they were finally out of the Fantasy Forest once again, Luna Girl helped return the harvest loon mother’s eggs back and soon they started to hatch, and out came some cute baby harvest loon chicks. Luna Girl, Catboy, Gekko, and Owlette couldn’t help how cute they were while the moths got a bit jealous, but they had to admit, the chicks were pretty cute. Finally, it was time to call it a night as the PJ Masks waved goodbye and goodnight to Luna Girl and her moths and they all went their separate ways. In the sky, Romeo and Night Ninja were still flying until they crash landed... into Luna Girl’s bedroom! The two nighttime villains groaned as Night Ninja groggily got up from crashing into a bookcase and Romeo had landed on Luna Girl’s bed, where he had stuck on his face was some kind of black and purple book with moon and stars decorations and has a title that says “Luna’s Diary” on the cover, a silver ribbon with a moth on the end sticking out of it, and there was a black pen with a crystal crescent moon on the right side of it. Then, reading the title, Romeo’s eyes widened as he realizes that it’s Luna Girl’s diary, and declares that he and Night Ninja should go back to his mansion to make some cupcakes and read it. Night Ninja liked that idea because if he and Romeo read Luna Girl’s diary to find out her secrets, then they can maybe get Luna Girl out of their way. However, they didn’t know how to open it until Night Ninja flip opens the moon decoration to find a little moon key inside. They can use it to open the diary, but before they could do that, the two heard the sound of moths and Luna Girl’s Luna Board hovering as they ran to the window to see that Luna Girl and her moths are coming back to her room! They escaped through the window with Luna Girl’s diary, just in time before they arrived. As Luna Girl and her moths were back in her room, her moths went to rest in their moth beds while Luna Girl took off her mask from her eyes and changed from her villain suit into her nightgown. Then, she stretched her arms and lets out a yawn before heading to bed. She climbed on top and she drifted off to sleep, but woke when she realized that she forgot something: to write down everything about her night in her diary. Luna Girl brought her hand under her pillows to find it as she wanted to remember the night she had with the PJ Masks, but as her hand was looking for her diary, she felt nothing! With a gasp, Luna Girl lifted her pillows to find her diary! But it wasn’t there at all, it was gone! Her scream then woke up her parents as they came in to ask their daughter what was wrong. While Luna Girl was frantically explaining to her parents that her diary is missing, Romeo and Night Ninja were hiding and they still had her diary with them just when their minions arrived to their rescue. They then make their getaway. The next morning, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were walking to school together when Greg spotted one of Luna Girl’s moths fluttering frantically towards him and his friends. Amaya asked it what was wrong but they kids couldn’t understand what the moth was saying due to it’s moth language. All they know is that it looked worried and that Luna Girl needs help. The PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to save the day! Later that night, Connor, Amaya, and Greg transformed into their PJ Mask forms and headed to HQ. When they arrived, Catboy checked the PJ Picture Player just to see that Luna Girl and her moths were searching all over town for something and they looked anxious. Whatever they were looking for, the PJ Masks will have to help find it as they took the Gecko Mobile and they drove onto the streets. They soon arrive at the main street to find Luna Girl and her moths searching in the bushes as they heard her say “Keep searching, moths. It’s gotta be around here somewhere! I can’t stop until we find it!” The PJ Masks all exchanged confused looks with each other. Luna Girl turns to see the PJ Masks and she was relieved that they’ve come to help her, but Catboy only asked her what she was looking for. With a sigh, Luna Girl explains that she and her moths are looking for her missing diary because it suddenly disappeared last night when they returned home, and she needs the PJ Masks’ help to find it as they happily accept to help since you shouldn’t read someone’s private thoughts in someone else’s diary because it’s wrong. Meanwhile, in the Lane, Romeo and Night Ninja have opened Luna Girl’s stolen diary with it’s moon key while their minions were keeping an eye on the PJ Masks or Luna Girl and her moths. Romeo flips to the first page to find an entry of Luna Girl being in Paris, France with the Disney Junior Club on their long-weekend vacation and also having a dream about being part of the Kirakira Precures as Cure Swiss, a Cure who is based off Swiss roll cakes and moths. Night Ninja, along with the Ninjalinos and Robot, laughed hysterically at that entry, then Night Ninja snatches the diary out of Romeo’s hands, and turns to another page and reads some other entries about Luna Girl and Gekko, like them ice skating together with Catboy and Owlette on Christmas Eve night, them dancing together at the Valentine’s Day Party, Gekko taking care of her when she had amnesia, them helping their friends and a peridot phoenix escape from Dr. Facilier who wanted to use it’s feathers for his evil potions, Gekko giving her her first New Year’s kiss on New Year’s Day, and them going to the Valentine’s Day Carnival together. The nighttime villain boys were enjoying this and they laughed on, but they needed to focus on what they really were looking for: finding Luna Girl’s weaknesses! Just then, Robot notices a series of unflattering drawings of Night Ninja and Romeo, which turns out to be an anime flip-animation of them walking in the Fantasy Forest, stepping on a tail of a sea lion that gets angry and chases them, them crashing into a tree after getting away from the Sea Lion, then getting hit by a bolt of lightning before becoming two piles of dust, and being blown away by a gust of wind. The Ninjalinos and Robot find it very funny, but Romeo and Night Ninja are angered by the animations. Back at streets, Luna Girl showed the same anger as Gekko tells her to not worry and that he, Catboy, Owlette, and the moths are working on finding her diary, but they didn’t have much success. Luna Girl wanted to go into a tantrum, but she felt herself beginning to cry and states that she wants her diary back. Then before Gekko could stop her, Luna Girl flew off on her Luna Board in tears, her moths following to cheer her up. The PJ Masks have to find Luna Girl’s diary and fast, but it could be anywhere in Disney Junior Town. So Owlette decides to fly up and scan the town with her owl eyes, but still, she couldn’t find the scoundrels anywhere! Where could it be? While Owlette kept looking, Gekko had a feeling in his gut that Luna Girl’s diary didn’t just disappear, it was stolen! And he thinks that he knows who took it as he went into the Gecko Mobile to find the diary thieves and get the diary back for Luna Girl himself. Meanwhile, after Romeo and Night Ninja were reading the diary even more, Robot implores to his friends they should return it, but Romeo says that they can’t until they find Luna Girl’s weakness, but before they could turn to the next page, they heard the sound of the Gecko Mobile. Then, the Gecko Mobile appears and Gekko catches them red-handed. But before he can do anything, the Ninjalinos threw sticky splats at Gekko, who used his super gecko shield to block the attacks, but then his feet were sticky splat stuck! Night Ninja and Romeo then shanghais Gekko and has him tied to a tree with rope and sticky splats. After they and their minions get away with Luna Girl’s diary, Gekko heard Catboy and Owlette’s voices as they arrived to help free him and Gekko tells them that Romeo and Night Ninja have the diary and they’re planning to find Luna Girl’s weakness in one of her diary’s pages. That was not good, because if they did find her weaknesses, who knows what they might plan up to take down Luna Girl? The PJ Masks have to get her diary back before they were too late, as they went back to the Gecko Mobile to catch the villains. Later, at the park, Romeo and Night Ninja continued reading Luna Girl’s diary and were still trying to find her weaknesses. But just when they were about to turn to the next page, the PJ Masks in the Gecko Mobile arrived to stop them as Gekko orders them to give back Luna Girl’s diary. With a scoff and mocking laughter, Romeo replies that he a Night Ninja can’t do that until the find out more about Luna Girl’s secrets and weaknesses, and if the PJ Masks ever think about getting any closer to them, Romeo holds up Luna Girl’s diary and opens it to grab one of it’s pages as he gives them the explanation: he’s going to rip every page of the diary, then drop them into the lake, and let them sink to the bottom. Gekko screamed “No!” as he ran towards Romeo without thinking and just like Romeo explained to the PJ Masks, he was going to rip a page out of the diary, and Gekko could see a little tear forming on it. Then, just before Romeo could rip the page off, Gekko stops him and Romeo outstretched his arm with the diary in his hand so Gekko wouldn’t reach for it. Then while the two were fighting over Luna Girl’s diary, it slipped out of Romeo’s hand and it was falling straight down to the lake! Quickly, Gekko shouts to Owlette to catch it as she dove down and caught the diary just in time before it splashed into the water. After Owlette saved Luna Girl's diary, she hands it to Gekko, but it wasn't long before Luna Girl and her moths arrived to have them discover that Gekko has her diary. Luna Girl, heart-brokened, asked Gekko how he could steal her diary from her as Gekko explained to her that he, Owlette, and Catboy didn't take it from her, but Romeo and Night Ninja did. Luna Girl then claims her diary from him and looked through the pages just to find proof that her nighttime villain guy friends did take it from her. Finally, after Luna Girl looked through the pages of her diary, she found oil grease stains and ninja fingerprints all over them. The PJ Masks were right, Romeo and Night Ninja have been reading her diary! Romeo hisses at Night Ninja and Night Ninja hisses back to him that he found Luna Girl's diary in the first place. And just before Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions can have a chance to escape, Luna Girl angrily takes out her Luna Magnet, shot a Luna Beam at Romeo and Night Ninja, which traps them, and just like last night, she spun them around, then lets go of the button and it releases Romeo and Night Ninja as they were sent flying again, and their minions have to follow them to catch them. After they were gone, Luna Girl thanks the PJ Masks and apologizes to Gekko for accusing him for stealing her diary. She should’ve known that he and his friends would never do that. Smiling, Gekko forgives her and he, Catboy, Owlette, and even Luna Girl all shouted hooray, cause in the night, they saved the day! Later, in her bedroom, Luna Girl writes a new entry in her diary while her moths watched her happily write down her night in the pages. After she was done, Luna Girl puts away her diary under her pillow then goes to get changed into her nightgown before going to bed to sleep. Hopefully, tomorrow, the next night will be much better than this night. Villain Motives * Romeo and Night Ninja: Try to steal the harvest loon eggs, then try to steal Luna Girl’s diary so they can read it themselves and find Luna Girl’s weaknesses in it’s pages. Trivia * Some of the episode’s scenes are based on the scenes of For Your Ed Only from Ed, Edd, n Eddy, although there are some differences in the scenes. * Luna Girl’s diary makes it’s first appearance in this episode. * Gekko Saves Christmas, Luna Who?, Luna Valentine, Gekko’s Peridot Phoenix, Gekko’s New Year Solution, Gekko’s Lovely Luna, and Atlantic: Love in Paris are mentioned in this episode when Romeo and Night Ninja read the other entries in Luna Girl’s diary. Transcript ''To see the trasnscript of this episode, click here Gallery Romeo and Night Ninja read Luna Girl’s diary.png|“Luna and Gekko sittin’ in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”- Romeo and Night Ninja teasing some fun on Luna Girl after reading an entry of her and Gekko in her diary Luna Girl’s Luna Diary.png|Luna Girl’s diary Category:Season 30 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 30 images Category:Villain images Category:Complete episodes Category:Romeo images Category:Night Ninja images